


Haiji x Monokuma

by A_Triangle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Ew, Gen, Hot, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vore, also there is a very weird scene with monokuma and haiji in the beginning, gr, it has very sexual ideals to it, monaca commits arson at the end, monaca is very disgusted, non con kiss, poor monacaca, this is a joke, very hot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Triangle/pseuds/A_Triangle
Summary: pls this was requeste by discord once again,,
Relationships: Haiji/Monokuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graphitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphitea/gifts).



monaca finally decided to do smth for hope and lock haiji in a jail cell. happiness was suddenly felt by every child and teen. however wwhat she didnt know was that monokuma was locked imt he jail cell with haiji. so she skipped awau not thinking about any problems that will hapepn. 

int e ajill cell, haiji woke up from a 2 hours nap. monacac must have poisoned his milkie. anger was elt was nty hajij. he grlowed. but then the grlwd came back to him,. this caused him to jumped 3 feet high. he lookede vehind him it was monokuma. monokuma grlowed, he qwas hungry but for wjat. haiji inched closed to the bear feeling a bit off in his lower parts. monokuma's drowl was to his chin and he forced haiji to kiss them. it was a ling evru hot kiss that lasted 69 secomds. haiji strted to feel his friend raising up alike a flag pole. monokuma shivred feelig haiji jr touch his belly, then he slowly smird. ninokuma unzipped hajijs pant and staretd to likck the pp between the undies. ugly pedo groaned. 

suddenly the door was slammed open. it was monacaca. she came in and lit the room on fire. then she took a selfie on it with the hastag "#byebyehoes". then she walked away, happy as ever.

in the jail cell, monokuma was burning and so was his broken arm lover. they were both melting. haijifelt his face metling and every pain that was ever felt. monokuma didnt since he a robot.

from somewhere in hell, Korekiyo laughed at them and said "gottem"


	2. the vore part ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRRR ARF RUFF ARF ARF ARF GRRRRRRRRRR WOOF WOOF RUFF ARF ARF

ass they werer burning, monokuma wanted to taste asss for oen mroe time. hne reached out to haiji and tastesd his legs. haiji cried out in pain and disgusted. hajiwas very turned off by vore but turned on by kids. momokuam then slowly ate haiji like a tian would and then shart him out 3 scencds later. haiji was was now retty much ded cried out for one more tie then died. monokuma then mtllted like willia, afton fhuld of. 

Monaca, who watched from the cameras, threw up by the trashcan nearby her. She was disgusted by everything. Monaca suddenly wanted to burn every Monokuma and adult she sees. So she got up from her seat and started to walk to the door. Maybe the teenagers could survive, but not the adults. Such evil creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont ship this...


End file.
